legendsofzeldafandomcom-20200214-history
Adam
Link, the prince of time D'you know me? We could try. Maybe believe it, but I killed the snake. I didn't need a sword no I'd never seen one, but which story will you believe? No, it's a fable, but I did come from paradise, and my mother did have me from under her ribs, by being close to God, in nature, and falling love. Do you know, what blood is? Zelda's my sister and my dancer, if you don't know. It's not the same thing as a wife it's a bond you can form though, for a journey together into eternity. I'm her bard, and so everything I say, and every song I know, is always for her, and these wakes she makes in the wind, the way she dances, for boys, for girls, that's all for me too, and surely, if she loves you I doubt I didn't know to love you too. I don't let people tell me what to do. Did you know? I can protect her. If you don't know, these people nearest her sent Ramses away, that's her husband, my friend, and he's young a little boy, but I think he'll always be that way, and I'm older by now but who Are you? Do you know the story? Did you know that it's going to change? We really can, leap, back and forthe through time, but this song's been sung to people, these letters, marks here, on a page, they're for sound, so this song is for you and it's from me so it is for her, too. Epona means justin, by the way. Balance, or brave, like a horseanimal is balanced, and brave, but not sicko aspect libra balancing like a grotesque, such as a pushmepullyou fable myth from hell. Link means friend. My horse is an epona animal. Her name is Jesta, did you know? I'm lying, but, what did you find out? Even if my name was hidden from you, it's in the music, do you tell stories with the way that you play? Better yet, did you know that, if you don't play a song in time, it's not really music? Music is time, and that's called space. Where Are you? Do you play? Does it change? Saria's my mother don't ever forget that, and I'd lover her and she'd be my zelda princess if someone ever tried to put her under capture, did you know? They've tried. I can win. I have an ocarina, even if I'm not singing all the time, and I can tell stories with it if I don't get too locked up on some same old keyed out melody. Though, once you know the melody you can always play it with different notes, but the notes are words like these, so they change how each other sound all time with every breath. I cherished the one life my mother's given me, and I would never throw it away, even if I'm lost. Time will give you courage, but what's time to you in the real world by now, is it music?